


11 Key

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: Blaine is determined to keep Kurt's Christmas gift a surprise until Christmas morning.





	11 Key

"Hey, honey, what's that you're looking at?" Kurt asked, curiously, as he walked into the small room that the two boys used as an office. He took a few steps closer, peeking over Blaine's shoulder, trying to see his computer screen.

Blaine hurried to shut his laptop, practically closing it on his finger, and looked at Kurt with wide, frightened, eyes. "Nothing! I wasn't looking at anything," he said, voice pitched higher than normal.

"You're a horrible liar," he said. "Wait. You weren't looking at porn again, were you?"

"What!? No! Of course not!" Blaine replied, defensively.

Kurt looked at him skeptically. "Then why are you hiding your computer screen from me? And refusing to tell me what you're doing? If it's nothing bad, you shouldn't feel the need to hide it from me. I'm your husband. We should be able to tell each other things. Need I remind you: that hiding things, and keeping secrets, has only ever lead to problems for us."

Blaine sighed, heavily. "Kurt… I promise, I'm not keeping secrets from you; not really. Can you just trust me on that? Please?"

"What do you mean by 'not really'?" he asked. "Because I'm pretty sure closing your laptop when I walk in the room, and _lying_ to me about what you were looking at, is considered hiding things and keeping secrets."

"Okay, okay," Blaine began reluctantly. "If you must know: I was looking at stuff regarding your Christmas present. I closed the laptop because I didn't want you to see what it was, and spoil the surprise."

"Then why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" he wondered.

"Because I know you, Kurt," Blaine told him. "You're very impatient, and don't like being kept in suspense. If I told you I was looking at your Christmas gift, you would've tried to take my laptop away, so you could sneak a peek; or you would have tried bribing me find out what your gift is; or you'd just ask me a million questions, until you figured out what it is. And I'm sure you actually will try to do all of that at some point, now that you know what I was doing. As it is, I'm going to have to clean out my entire web history the second you walk out that door, so you can't try to back trace all the sites I've been to today, and piece together what it could be. And I didn't want to say anything because I was _trying_ to keep it a _temporary_ secret, so you'll be surprised on Christmas morning."

"Oh, come on. I'm not that bad!" Kurt argued.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, challenging that statement. "Really, Kurt? Really? Every year you try to get me to tell you what I bought you for Christmas. Always asking for hints, trying to bribe the information out of me, or just guessing random things hoping I'll slip up and tell you. And when all of that fails, you go snooping throughout the house looking for your gifts. Checking every single hiding spot you can think of. And you usually end up finding them, and spoiling the surprise. Last Christmas was the _only_ year since we started living together that I actually managed to surprise you.

"You remember last Christmas, don't you? You found that gift bag hidden in the office closet with your name on it, and thought I bought you an ugly pair of socks. You were pissed at me for the entire week leading up to Christmas. You didn't even want to open the gift I got for you until your dad forced you to. Then when you opened it and saw that it was that Burberry scarf you wanted, and not an ugly pair of socks, you got mad at me for trying to deceive you by putting a fake gift in the bag, and hiding your real gift somewhere else!"

"Those socks were hideous, Blaine!" Kurt huffed. "My name should never have been anywhere near them; not even as a joke."

“But that just proves my point, doesn’t it? Because you never would have known about those socks in the first place had you not gone snooping,” Blaine said. “And before you even _try_ to claim you found it by accident, the bag was in a box labeled ‘Blaine’s Action Figures’, and that box was underneath another one labeled ‘Blaine’s Pokémon Cards’, both of which were in the very back corner of the closet _behind_ a bunch of other stuff. There was no reason for you to even _touch_ those boxes, let alone open them.”

“Okay, fine,” Kurt conceded. “I _suppose_ I can understand why you didn’t want to tell me. But just out of curiosity… when you say ‘stuff _regarding_ my Christmas present’, that means what was on your screen was not my _actual_ gift, right? So, theoretically, I could look at it and not spoil anything. So…” He reached a hand out toward the laptop, attempting to open it.

“No, Kurt; that’s not how it works,” Blaine said, pulling his laptop out of Kurt's reach, and holding it close against his chest. “You’re just going to have to be patient and wait for Christmas to find out what you’re getting. You can wait two more weeks, can’t you?”

“ _Fine_ ,” he answered, begrudgingly, rolling his eyes. "I'll behave."

\---

(Christmas Morning)

"Put that box down right now," Blaine warned his husband. "You know we always open our stockings before the regular gifts. That box is going to have to wait a few more minutes before it can be opened."

"Oh, come on!" Kurt whined. "I've been really patient, and haven't bugged you at all about my gift since that day in the office a couple of weeks ago. I think I've waited long enough."

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "Sweetheart, calling attention to everything that you see online, or in a store, that you want and saying _'oh, look at this. Do you think I should buy it now? Or should I wait? You know, in case someone got it for me for Christmas?'_ is not what I would consider to be you patiently waiting to find out what your gift is. Nor is looking through my desk for clues."

"I did not!" Kurt argued, cutting him off.

"Kurt, the other day I found all the sheet music in the drawer turned upside down and/or backwards. You know how meticulous I am about keeping that drawer organized; especially since it's all music and lyrics for _work_. If you didn't do it, who did?" he asked.

Kurt stared at him in silence with a sheepish expression on his face. "Um… I was looking for some blank paper? For the printer?"

"Nice try, sweetie. I don't believe that for a second. But don't worry; I'm not upset. If I was, you would have heard about it when I found the mess," Blaine told him. "I know you're anxious and excited to see your gift, but all I'm asking is for you to wait just a few more minutes until we've opened the stockings first. Opening our stockings before our gifts is one of the very few traditions we've kept from my family. Your gift will still be there when that's done."

Kurt's shoulders drooped in defeat. "Okay." He carefully put the gift box back under the tree. "Let's open our stockings."

\---

After Blaine opened his stocking, and thanked Kurt for the new travel coffee mug, gift cards, and other various small gifts, it was Kurt's turn to open his stocking. Inside of Kurt's stocking was a small collection of lottery scratch cards, gift cards to various stores that he frequents, a portable phone charger, a bottle of his favorite cologne, and a small gift box that was neatly wrapped and tied off with a red bow.

"What's this?" Kurt asked, turning the box over in his hands.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Blaine replied, cheekily.

Kurt tore the wrapping paper off revealing a black jewelry gift box. He looked at the box, curiously, then back at his husband, before finally lifting the lid. "Oh, honey, it's gorgeous!" he exclaimed, looking at the brooch inside. The brooch was shaped like a piano keyboard, with three charms hanging from it. The charm on the left was a treble clef; the one on the right was a single eighth note; and the one in the middle was a small key. Also in the box were a few other charms – a microphone, a bass clef, and a quarter rest note – that could be interchanged with the ones that were already attached.

"A key?" Kurt questioned. "All the other charms I get, but…" He shrugged as he trailed off, waiting for Blaine to answer.

"Think of it as a play-on-words," Blaine said, smirking. "A minor key, if you will."

Kurt shook his head as he laughed. "You're a dork. But this brooch is beautiful. Thank you, honey. I love it." He gave Blaine a sweet kiss then pulled away quickly with a gasp. "Wait! I still have another gift under the tree!" He put the box containing the brooch on the coffee table and picked up the gift from underneath the tree.

Wanting to see what Blaine had bought for him, Kurt hurriedly began tearing the wrapping paper off. Once the paper was off, he paused for only a second, frowning in confusion, when he saw a plain, unmarked, brown box. He pulled the tab that was keeping the lid of the box closed, and looked inside. Nestled inside a layer of bubble wrap was a beautiful, handmade jewelry/keepsake music box.

Lifting the jewelry box out of the bubble wrap with shaking hands, Kurt's breathing became shallow, and his eyes became watery. "Oh my god… This…this looks _exactly_ like the one my mother had when I was little. How… how… I don't… " he stammered, looking at Blaine for answers to the questions he couldn't articulate.

"When we were in Lima over the summer, and your dad was showing us those photo albums, you mentioned how much you had loved your mom's old jewelry box, and the music it would play; and how upset you were when your dad sold it in a yard sale when you were twelve," Blaine began. "I asked Burt if I could borrow a few of those photos, and brought them to this little store in Midtown. They hand-make customizable music boxes; and were able to duplicate it from the pictures."

Kurt gasped and exclaimed, "The music! I almost forgot!" He tried to lift the lid, but the box was locked. "It's locked…?"

Blaine gave him a sly smile, and motioned his head toward the brooch sitting on the coffee table.

"The key on the brooch unlocks the jewelry box?" he checked.

"I figured you'd like it more than a boring old keychain," Blaine replied.

Kurt picked up the brooch and used the key to open the box. As soon as it was open, a familiar song began to play. "Oh my god! It's even the same song! How did you know what song to make it play? I know I didn't tell you because I never knew the name of it; and if I didn't know, there was no way my dad knew."

"In addition to the pictures, your dad let me borrow a home video of you and your mom listening to the music play while she was getting ready for a date night with your dad. You kept making her restart the song every time it stopped, and would just sit there bobbing your head to it. It was so adorable," Blaine answered, smiling. "The people down at the shop were able to take the audio off the video, and use it for the music. That video was also how they were able to duplicate the inside of the box as well."

"Oh my god! This is amazing!" Kurt said, crying. "I love it! You are the best husband in the world."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that title belongs to you," he said, pulling Kurt in for a loving kiss.

 


End file.
